


how bad we need each other

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Bones AU, F/F, Getting Together, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Anathema pushed scientist Aziraphale and Agent Crowley in the right direction (toward the bedroom).It's a Bones AU.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	how bad we need each other

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Femslash February. The prompt is "delicious" and this was the first thing that came to mind! 
> 
> Enjoy the least science-y Bones AU in all of existence. 
> 
> Title is from Marc Scibilia's song of the same name.

Crowley disappeared through the door of Anathema’s office with a flourish of her coat and vanished down the dimly lit hallway. Anathema dramatically sighed in her direction and Aziraphale rolled her eyes.

“Mm, _delicious_.”

“Your boyfriend is literally in the next room,” remarked Aziraphale. She could practically see Anathema picturing Crowley’s arse.

Anathema snapped out of it and laughed. “I know. I’m quite happy. You, on the other hand, need to get some.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you two like to pretend you half hate each other, but I’m not buying it. You’re attracted to Crowley. She’s attracted to you. The math should be pretty simple for you, _Dr. Fell_.”

Aziraphale felt herself blushing. Absurd. Absolutely absurd. She was not interested in Agent Crowley. She was not interested in ripping off that ridiculous long black coat she insisted on wearing, and she definitely didn’t want to play with that alluring red hair of Crowley’s. Anathema was just making all of this up, obviously. And now, thanks to her friend’s meddling, she wouldn’t be able to think of much other than kissing Crowley when they met later to discuss the strangulation case.

Crowley had not agreed to meet Anathema for lunch, but somehow the witchy artist arrived at the cafe Crowley randomly chose for lunch that day. She swished over to Crowley’s table in the back corner and sat down across from her.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, art-girl? Something about the Jones murder?” Somehow, Crowley doubted Anathema would ever hunt her down in person to share case-related information. No, this was something personally invasive, definitely.

Anathema smirked. “You seem tense, Detective.”

“Agent.”

“Whatever. Either way, you need to get laid.”

If Crowley had taken a sip of her drink, she would have spit it out all over art-girl.

“I do not see how that is and of your b—“

“ _Furthermore_ ,” Anathema continued, sounding as if she was giving a presentation, “you have the most enormous and obvious crush on Aziraphale, or should I say, ‘ _Angel_.’”

Crowley harumphed. “No I don’t.”

This was a losing battle and they both knew it. Crowley had been in love with Aziraphale since the first week she’d been assigned to work with her and her team of scientists-plus-Anathema.

Art-girl grinned. “Just talk to her. I think she might be… _amenable_ , as she’d say. You both need to get thoroughly uh, seen to, so I think it would be mutually beneficial to both of you as well as me and the rest of the nerds. Aziraphale’s been extra tetchy lately. Anyway. Ciao, Crowley.” Anathema stood up abruptly and waltzed out of the cafe.

Hmm, so Aziraphale was actually interested. This changed things.

Crowley rolled off of Azirapahle, her naked body covered in a sheen of sweat. Aziraphale giggled and sighed loudly.

“My goodness. That really was long overdue, my dear,” Aziraphale remarked.

Crowley shook her head on the pillow. “I don’t know how I didn’t notice you were interested, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned and found Crowley’s hand under the covers. “Very interested. Mm, and I’m also interested in some crêpes! Come with me for a late night snack for our first official date?”

“No no, this will not be our first official date.”

“Oh?”

“No, angel. For that, I have plans.”


End file.
